Mio Fratello
by Amethyst DragonRider
Summary: Lovino is woken up by an insistant Feliciano. What could the younger Italian possibly want? Brotherly fluff.


"Fratello! Fratello! Wake up, fratello!"

Lovino groaned, turning away and hiding his head under the pillow. "Vattene, Feliciano. Sto cercando di dormire." He muttered sleepily.

"But fratello~" Feliciano whined, hopping onto the bed next to his older brother and poking him.

"Andate via!"

"Please, Lovino~?"

Sighing heavily, Lovino knew it was hopeless. Muttering to himself, he sat up, letting the blanket pool over his lap as he rubbed his eyes. "What is it?" He demanded sharply, glaring at his younger half.

Feliciano smiled cheerfully. "Fratello, I want to go somewhere!"

"Where?"

"…Uh…" Feliciano frowned, he hadn't thought that far yet…

Lovino brought his palm to his forehead, eye twitching. "So you woke me up for nothing?"

Feliciano pouted. "I wanted to go somewhere with mio fratello!"

Lovino fell back on the bed in an exasperated movement, trying not to yell at Feliciano. His brother was such an idiot…

Suddenly, Feliciano brightened up, and he poked Lovino's cheek. "Ne, ne, fratello, let's get some pasta! I know this really good café nearby…"

"Why can't we just stay here and make it ourselves?" Lovino asked in a tired voice, scowling at Feliciano.

"It's more fun to go out and get it!" Feliciano said simply, tugging on Lovino's arm as he tried to pry his brother from the bed. "Dai, dai, andiamo!"

"Okay, okay, fine, I'm coming, let me get dressed." Lovino grumbled, reluctantly getting out of bed. He was completely naked, of course, but neither he nor Feliciano cared. He padded over to the closet and half-heartedly threw some clothes on while Feliciano waited semi-patiently by the door, all but bouncing in place as he thought of all the places he could go with Lovino.

"Alright, let's go." Lovino said once he'd pulled on his shoes, and Feliciano wasted no time in grabbing his brother's hand and dragging him out to town.

Lovino listened to his brother babble all the way to the small restaurant, only half-listening as he tried to wake himself up. The first thing he ordered was coffee, gulping down the caffeine as Feliciano continued to talk in rapid Italian about random things (pasta, soccer, pasta, Ludwig, pasta, Kiku, pasta, et cetera).

Once Lovino began to feel more awake, he made more of an effort to join in on the conversation, deciding that maybe time would go faster if he were doing more than just glaring tiredly off in the distance while his brother talked at him.

Feliciano only slowed down when their pasta was served. They ate in semi-silence, both Italy brothers enjoying their meal. The elder Italian had to admit, it was pretty good.

Then again, it was pasta.

Once Lovino was done, he looked up at Feliciano. "Can we go home now?"

Feliciano grinned, leaving the money on the table as he grabbed Lovino's hand. "Non~ now let's play soccer!"

"But we just ate!" Lovino said fruitlessly, but he allowed himself to be dragged to the soccer court. Just once game of soccer, and then they could go home…

* * *

'One game of soccer' turned out to be several games of soccer, and Lovino was completely worn out by the time Feliciano had decided that he'd had enough for one day.

After gulping down a bottle of water, Lovino asked, "Now can we go home?"

"But Lovino, it's lunch time!" Feliciano pointed out.

Sighing, Lovino again let himself be dragged back to the restaurant for lunch, this time ordering a glass of wine with his pasta.

After they ate, Lovino again asked, "_Now_ can we go home?"

And again, Feliciano managed to think of something else for them to do. Lovino ended up being dragged all around the city.

"Now can we go home?"

"We need to get another soccer ball!"

"Didn't we just get a new one a month ago?

* * *

"Can we go home _now_?"

"We need to go to the store!"

* * *

"_Now_ can we-"

"Oops, I forgot milk!"

* * *

"Can we-"

"Oh look, fratello, a puppy!"

* * *

"Feliciano, can we _please_ go-"

"Oh, I could get that for Kiku! What do you think, fratello?"

* * *

"Feli-"

"Ohhh, look at that, fratello!"

"Look at what?"

"Ne, it's dinner time~"

"Ay…"

* * *

Finally, after hours of walking, Feliciano seemed to run out of things to do. It was long after dark when the Italy brothers finally returned home, carrying bags of groceries and other various items. Once everything was put away, all Lovino could do was collapse on his bed. He was exhausted, his feet hurt, and above everything, Feliciano was _still_ talking.

He kicked off his shoes, only half-listening to his brother's constant babbling as he managed to get his shirt off before he no longer had the energy to move. He didn't notice as Feliciano removed his clothing and slid into bed next to him. He only realized his brother hadn't left when he felt arms wrap around him, a warm body cuddle close, and a head rest on his shoulder. He cracked an eye open to see that Feliciano intended to sleep with him, and a light sigh escaped his lips.

"Buona notte, mio fratello." Feliciano said with a smile.

It was then Lovino realized that, despite how tired he was, he'd actually had fun. With a small smile, he kissed his little brother's head. "Buona notte, fratello."

* * *

**Translations.**

_Fratello – Brother_

_Vattene, Feliciano. Sto cercando di dormire – Go away, Feliciano. I'm trying to sleep._

_Andate via! – Go away!_

_Mio fratello – My brother_

_Dai, dai, andiamo! – Come on, come on, let's go!_

_Buona notte – Good night._


End file.
